The In Vivo NMR Research Center maintains a collection of Macintosh computers and peripherals that are used in the daily operation of the Center, as well as for various research tasks. The demand for the use of Macintosh computers for off-line processing of data from all the Center~s magnets is increasing as the distinction fades between workstations and high-end Macs. The Center~s Macintosh computers are also in high demand for the preparation of images to be submitted to journals and societies, because image software and peripherals are relatively cheap and user-friendly.